Hannah Montana Redux Pt 1
by AndyJK
Summary: Obviously AU. READ DESCRIPTION: Parody re-telling of the first season of the hit show with a twist: corporal discipline. No pairings.


Hannah Montana: Season 1

~written by AndyJK

Episode 1 - "Lilly, Please be Gentle"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything pertaining to the Hannah Montana series; any rights to the series, character names, etc. are property of Disney Corporation and/or its affiliates. This story is fictitious and is not, in any way, meant to be percieved as canon. The characters in this story are fictional and, therefore, any and all actions they take should not, in any way, be repeated or imitated. Any resemblance to real life people, places, things or events is purely coincidental.

**WARNING:** This story contains _FICTIONAL_ descriptions of the semi-consensual corporal discipline of a _FICTIONAL_ minor. If this type of material offends you, then DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. By continuing to read beyond this point, you unilaterally waive any rights to be offended, in any way, by this material.

* * *

><p>-<em>parody of the events of Hannah Montana: <em>_Season One, Episode One: "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret"-_

* * *

><p>Things could not be any worse for thirteen year-old Miley Stewart. Sure, being the biggest pop star sensation of the new millineum had its advantages: clothes, shoes, fame, fortune; it was a dream come true for the young girl from Tennessee. However, today was turning out to be the worst day of her collective thirteen years.<p>

She had meticulously guarded the fact that she was Hannah Montana from everyone; except for her immediate family. Those who were her friends when she was masquerading as the teen idol were not the same friends as when she was Miley and vise versa. But today, her best friend since childhood, Lilly Truscott, had snuck into Hannah Montana's dressing room following Hannah's latest performance in their hometown. And, following some clumsy attempts to hide the reality of the situation, the truth came barreling into the open. And now, Miley Stewart sat guiltily, in silence, across the couch in said dressing room, mere feet away from her closest of friends who was, in all aspects, astonished and very upset; so much so they might as well have been on opposite sides of the planet.

They both sat there, unmoving; Lilly wearing a contemplative scowl with arms crossed; Miley, in pink robe and Hannah Montana outfit with blonde wig in hand, trying desperately to catch the eyes of her obviously jaded best friend.

"Come on, Lilly, you can't just freeze me out like this!" Miley pleaded when, suddenly, the door to the hallway flung open and in walked Miley's older brother Jackson with female arm candy in tow as he was looking for a piece of Hannah Montana gear to impress his lady friend. However, Miley was in no mood to accomadate his nonsense. She threw a roll of toilet paper at his head, yelling at him to leave. He caught the flying roll and handed it off to the young lady he had brought as the two of them headed back out the way they had come, Jackson giving Miley a mean look before he closed the door behind him.

After a few more eternal moments of silence, Miley spoke up again, "Lily, please, say something."

However, instead of doing so, Lilly angrily arose and headed for the door that Jackson had just recently closed. Miley quickly chased after her, catching her wrist as they both enetered the backstage hallway.

Miley again tried her pleading as Lilly pulled her arm away, "Look, I wanted to tell you..."

Lilly cut her off, "But you didn't!" she said scornfully, "I..." the blonde teen took a deep breath and sighed, "...I just don't know what to say to you right now."

Miley was quick to jump at a chance for reconciliation, even in the form of a short-phrased conversation, "Look, let me make it up to you, please. I... I'll do anything!

"Oh, really?" Lilly immediately retorted, "Okay, then, I want spankies!"

"WHAT!" Miley gawked, looking around to see if there was anybody remotely nearby, though no one was, "That... uh... you can't be serious!" she stammered.

"I. Want. Spankies!" Lilly all but yelled.

Miley, clearly embarassed, grabbed Lilly's wrist and led her back into the dressing room, closing the door behind them, "Lilly, that's not even fair!"

"Oh yeah?" Lilly responded, "You got spankies on me when I kissed Mikey Freeman!"

"That was different!" Miley complained, "Plus, we were ten!

"So! I kept a HUGE secret from you, which we promised we'd never do, by the way. That's why _you_ got to have spankies, how is this any different?" Lilly asked confidently.

Miley was flabbergasted, "Look, I just want to talk about this!"

Lilly was, however, unfazed by her friend's protests, "Fine!" Miley's face brightened, then Lilly continued, "Once I get my spankies, we can talk about it."

The two teens argued for a few more minutes. However, the young skater-girl was unrelenting and in relatively short order, Miley finally caved. Lilly, looking triumphant, walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the center cushion. Miley followed closely behind, looking crestfallen but holding onto hope behind her defeated pout that this would hopefully resolve this spat. Miley made her way to Lilly's right side, and began to bend down to lay herself across her friend's lap. However, before she could actually do so, Lilly stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't! When you got spankies, I had to take off my shorts and undies. So, take 'em off Miley Stewart _slash_ Hannah Montana."

Miley stood awkwardly for a moment, not entirely sure she really wanted to go through with this. If she were honest, this certainly wouldn't be the first time Lilly had spanked her. But, to allow her friend, albeit her best friend, to spank her bare behind at this age, it was a heavy decision. But, she had wounded Lilly, and she decided she was willing to do what it took to make things right, even if it meant a bit of embarassment and pain.

And so, she steeled herself and reached inside her robe to unbutton her jeans as she stepped out of her sneakers. After unzipping them, she peeled her slightly tight jeans down her slender legs to her ankles. As she stepped out of them, Lilly reached down and picked them up, and put them on the short table in front of the couch. Miley then slipped her thumbs into her black boyshort panties and quickly slid them down and stepped out.

Now that her underwear lay pooled on the floor beneath her feet, Miley repositioned herself at Lilly's right side and laid herself across Lilly's knees. Once she was in position, Lilly flipped up the back of Miley's pink Hannah Montana robe, revealing the young teen's tanlined bare backside and tan legs. Lilly lifted her hand and brought it down on Miley butt, though perhaps not with the force she intended. However, her efforts were slightly rewarded by a slight bit of squirming on Miley's part, and this initiated the muscle motion that again brough her hand stiffly down onto her best friend's bottom, slightly harder than before. Then again. And again. And before she knew it, Lilly had achieved a decent rhythm.

Miley held her composure, well, audibly anyway. However, her body gave away her true state of non-comfort. She squirmed under Lilly's moderately firm hand, shifting her weight, her bottom "dancing" under the spanking it was recieveing. After about two minutes of this experience, Miley's bottom was becoming pink and she was letting out tiny squeaks but to Lilly's apparent dismay, that was about it.

Lilly stopped.

Miley looked back over her shoulder, "Are we done?" she asked in the nicest voice she could muster, then looking back toward the arm of the couch.

Lilly looked perplexed, "I... I was crying by this point." She recalled, and then she huffed, "Why aren't you crying!"

Miley thought about it for a moment, "Well, we are older now." Then with a smirk that Lilly couldn't see as Miley was looking forward, "Or...maybe I just spank harder than you do." As she said this, Miley started to push herself up, off of Lilly's lap.

Lilly, however, pushed her back down, "There's no way! I'm more athletic than you, I can lift more tham you can... I don't think so, Miley."

Lilly thought hard, trying to remember that day when the two girls were ten and Miley dragged her into the changing rooms at the south pier and spanked her for kissing Miley's then favorite crush. The more she tried to remember, the more she remembered crying from the get go. Had Miley actually been stronger than her at one point? Or maybe she was just a crybaby back then. However, as these thoughts flooded Lilly's blonde head, a sound came to mind; a sort of cracking noise. Then it hit her: Miley had used her favorite wooden hairbrush, which, to Lilly's recollection, prodcued an awful sting.

"I remember now..." Lilly said in a voice a realization, "You used my favorite hairbrush on me that day. That's why I started crying so quickly!"

Miley had remembered this as well, though she was hoping that Lilly had forgotten. However, with this new development, real butterflies started to flutter in her stomach as she realized that things were about to get _way_ more intense. The young pop star's heart sank at her best friend's next words, "Miley, bring me a hairbrush."

Miley thought as quickly as she could, "My hairbrush is in the limo" she lied.

"Your telling me that _Hannah Montana_ doesn't have a hairbrush in her dressing room." Lilly scoffed.

"Well, I like to use the one you gave me for my birthday. It's my lucky hairbrush, I use it after every concert and I always keep it in the limo so that I dont forget it." Miley said quickly.

"Okay, then, Miley, get up" Lilly said, sounding stern.

Miley pushed herself to a hands and knees position and then into a kneeling position, sitting her pink bare bottom on her socked feet. As she did, Lilly stood and began to search the room, first from where she was and then she began to look around the room. As her friend walked away from her on the couch, Miley leaned back and immediately jumped up as something seemed to bite her in the behind. As she stood and looked behind her, she saw that she had sat on the bristles of the brush she had been using when Lilly had snuck in on her. She quickly pushed it into the folds of the couch.

Unseen to Miley, Lilly had entered the bathroom. However, it was not unknown to the young teen for long, because shortly thereafter Lilly's voice rang from the echoey room.

"Aha!" Lilly cried, and she soon emerged holding a wooden, loofah bath brush.

Miley's eyes were as big as saucers. She stammered over her words, not really articulating any kind of real sentence as she attempted to offer protest. As she stumbled over her words, her best friend made her way back to the couch and sat down.

_"Now_ we'll see who "spanks harder", won't we, little miss liar?" Lilly said smugly.

Before Miley could reply, Lilly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back over her lap and quickly flipped her robe up, again revealing her tanlined and, now pink, naked rear end. There wasn't much discussion, just Miley's attmmpts at a protest and the "tap-tap-tap" of the bathbrush softly against the meatiest part of Miley's bared behind. Then, with a sudden "Crack!" the silence was broken not only by the bath brush's impact against Miley's already sensitive behind, but also the high pitch of Miley squealing into the couch cushion.

There was barely enough time for Miley to draw a good breath before the bath brush landed again. Miley gasped, but the bath brush landed once again before she could even scream. Within moments, Miley found herself lost in a black abyss of intense fire in her rear as she clenched her eyes shut and and began to kick her sock clad feet at the same time as Lilly fell into a effective rhythm. Miley was, in short order, reduced to tears in the same manner as Lilly had been three years previous.

As the crack of the brush resounded and the pierce of the teen pop star's wailing filled the room, Lilly looked at the clock on the far wall. They had been at this in total, for only about five minutes, though it had felt like an eternity. Lilly resolved that she would only carry on for another minute or two, she didnt want to hurt Miley, just make an impression, which really meant she wanted her shot at revenge after Miley reduced her to a blubbering mess a few years before. Lilly remembered the feel of the cold cement against her nose as her hot tears ran down her face. She remebered stubbing her toe as she kicked wildly under Miley's rain of fire against her poor bottom in the cramped space they had been in. And she remembered the soreness in her shoulder from having Miley pin her arm to her back when she tried to put her hand in the way of the hairbrush.

No sooner had said thought crossed her mind when Miley's will to maintain composure failed and her hand shot back to protect her burning bottom. The thought fresh in her mind, Lilly reacted without a word, pinning the young brunette's arm to her back, only stopping a few seconds before continuing. Miley was quickly very distraught as the fire in her behind grew from stinging sparks to biting fire to a roaring flame.

The young star was crying loudly now and with abandon she was kicking her feet and bucking on her friends lap as the merciless brush delivered stinging after horrible stinging blow. Lilly had focused her efforts on Miley's lower bottom and sit spots, and it was now as if someone had taken a red crayon to the white triangle that adorned her bottom from tanning in her bikini and colored it in.

Lilly laid on a few extra hard spanks with the bath brush and with that, she was finished. However, something happened to Lilly that she hadn't expected: no longer focused on peppering her best friends behind with the bath brush, the _tears_ of her best friend began to eat at her soul in the most terrible way... and she began to weep.

As Miley's crying subsided, the sound of her spanker and best friend weeping caught her ear. Miley caught her breath and asked the obvious question.

"Lilly, wh... why are y... you crying?" Miley said, struggling to speak against her own sniffling.

"Because! Lilly complained, "I... I th... thought that this would m...make me feel better... and I don't". With the last three words, the blonde teen began to cry openly. Miley pushed herself into a kneeling position, wincing as her socked feet rubbed against her tender behind. She then scooted gingerly over and hugged her friend.

Miley then sat back on the couch and smiled weakly at her friend who joined her in the last remnants of sniffling, "It's okay, Lilly; I deserved it... Lilly, I really did want to tell you."

"Why didnt you?" Lilly asked pleadingly.

Miley explained that she had been deeply afraid that if Lilly had found out she was Hannah Montana, maybe that part of her life would become more importanat or that she might not want to be friends with "plain old Miley" anymore. Lilly, reassuringly smiling at her best friend, told her how that could never happen and asked if she even knew that fact, to which Miley said that she did. The two girls then hugged again, after which Miley looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh man, we need to get to the limo... you... wanna ride home with me and dad?" Miley said with a grin.

Lilly was enthralled, of course, and jumped at the chance. Miley quickly put her black underwear back on and the squeezed into her jeans, squeaking a little as she slid them over her red bottom. The young teen star quickly ran into the bathrrom to fix her tear stained face. Lilly wiped her own tears with a napkin from the snack table anc checked herself in the flat screen television's reflection. Miley emerged from the bathroom looking like Hannah, and the two of them prepared to head out.

"You know, Lilly, you know what this means don't you?" Miley asked expectantly.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"It means I can finally share this double life of mine with someone who isn't, you know, my dad or Jackson" Miley said, making a humorously disgusted face at the mention of his name.

Lilly laughed as Miley continued, "And, we'll start with something I havent shown to anyone else..."

The two girls continued chatting as they made their way to the closed loading bay of the arena where the stretch limo awaited them. Miley's dad was there in his bodyguard costume waiting for them, as were several other stage hands and people who were preparing Hannah's road gear to be loaded once the limo left.

"Hey there Hannah, you're walking a little funny there. Everything OK?" Miley's dad asked in a funny sounding deep voice.

"Oh, uh..." Miley though as quickly as she could, "Just a little chaffed I guess, from the jeans. By the way, have you met my friend Lilly." the teen star said as she gave her father a "play along" look.

"No, I s'pose I havent, Miss Hannah. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilly." He said, putting out his hand to shake hers. Lilly was a little taken aback but quickly caught on to the charade. She smiled, greeted him as if he were a stranger and then followed Miley into the limousine.

Once the girls were in, Miley's dad followed them in and immediately dropped his phony voice as soon as the door closed, "You know, I coulda told ya that them jeans'd chaffe you a bit. I remember this one time I was touring back before you were e'en born, I had worn these jeans for pretty much a whole day cuz we was on the road and I didnt feel like changing. Hoooweee, lemme tell you my legs were hotter than a billy goat's backside in a pepper patch."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other at his mention of a hot backside, though there was no way he could have known. And so the two teens faked laughing, placating Robbie Ray's unique southern charm.

The rest of the evening was a blur. Truthfully, the two girls hit a few more bumps in the road on the way to Lilly's knowledge of the whole Hannah Montana secret becoming routine. But they worked through it, as the always seemed to do, and the spanking aside, what almost ended as the worst day that Miley Stewart had even known became one of the best that she would ever remember: the first day she was no longer "alone" as Hannah Montana.

* * *

><p>As the author I would like to thank: Disney Corporation as well as anyall of their affiliates responsible for the conception and delivery of Hannah Montana. I would like to thank this site for a place to publicly display my "art", if one can call it that. I would like to thank Kourlak the Green for beta and proof-reading. Finally, I would like to thank you, the reader, for your time. Please R&R, no flaming. TYVM

~AJK


End file.
